warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Floodgate 2
Introduction Operation: Floodgate 2 is War Commander's 25th '[[Special Event|'Special Even't]]. As with previous events, Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly difficult stages of battle against a 'Rogue Faction. For each successful stage completed the Player is awarded Event Experience Points which may be used to purchase Special Units that are otherwise not obtainable. Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *'Defense Waves' **'Successful Defense'- The Player's Base is considered successfully defended when all attacking Rogue Units have been eliminated while preventing the Player's Command Center from being destroyed. **'Repeatable Waves '- The Player must repeat any stage in which the Command Center 'is destroyed in order to move on to the next Wave. **'Surrender '- The Player may surrender a defense Wave at any time during the Rogue Attack. After which the Player may then Repair and Adjust the Base Defenses and restart that Wave from the beginning. **'360 Deg. Defense - The Rogue Faction may attack the Player's Base from any direction. This is also true for each repeated Wave. ---- *'Attack Waves - Underground Bases' **'Underground Base' - Half of the non-Fortress Event Bases the player will be required to Attack and Destroy this Event will be M.A.Y.H.E.M. Underground Bases which will limit the type of Offensive Weapons which may be deployed in the attack. **'Underground Base Weapon Restrictions '- The Player may only Attack with Ground Units, as Aircraft and Missile Silo Missiles 'may not fly into these caverns. **'Player Specific Underground Bases - Each Player will have solo access to the Underground Bases when they are required to complete the wave. To all other players these bases will appear to be under a Damage Protection Bubble. **'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a Underground Base with''' Platoons''' to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all Units '''will enter the Attack from the '''Northwest. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Underground Base 'as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. **'Unlimited Time - There is NO time limit for completing a Underground Base. **'Underground Base Wave Completion - '''To complete a '''Underground Base,' the Player must destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found within. **'Frequency '-''' 6 of the first 50 Waves are 'Underground Bases. ' ---- *'''Attack Waves - Island Bases **'Island Base' - Half of the non-Fortress Event Bases the player will be required to Attack and Destroy this Event will be M.A.Y.H.E.M. Island Bases which will limit the type of Offensive Weapons which may be deployed in the attack. **'Island Base Weapon Restrictions '- The Player may only Attack Ithe Island Bases with Aircraft & Missile Silo Missiles 'm, no Ground Unit may be used since they cannot travel across the water. **'Player Specific Island Bases - Each Player will have solo access to the Island Bases when they are required to complete the wave. To all other players these bases will appear to be under a Damage Protection Bubble. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on an Island Base 'as many times as they find necessary to complete the wave. **'Unlimited Time - There is NO time limit for completing a Island Base. **'Island Base Wave Completion - '''To complete a '''Island Base,' the Player must destroy all Buildings and[[ Turrets| Turrets]] found within. **'Frequency '-''' 6 of the first 50 Waves are 'Island Bases. ' ---- *'Fortress Waves ' **'''M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress - For this Event, the Fortresses are called M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses. **''Fortress Location - Each Player will have a '''M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses attached to their Base that only they may attack. The M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses will loose its Protection when the player reaches a M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses Wave. **'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress Layout '- Each M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress Wave will be a different Layout each progressively getting harder. **'Single Attack Direction ' - Players may surround a M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress with 'Platoons 'to use during the attack, however, regardless of the Platoon's position all 'Units 'will enter the Attack from the Southeast. **'70 Minute Time Limit - Players must completely destroy all Buildings 'and 'Turrets in the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress in 70 minutes to complete Wave. Failure to do so will in the allotted time will cause the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress to completely RESET back to full Health. This Timer is shown in the base's info box on the World Map. The Timer Starts with your first attack on the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress. Once the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress has Reset the Player may make another attempt at completing the Wave. **'Unlimited Attacks' - The Player may stop and start an attack on a''' M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress''' as many time as they find necessary to complete the wave as long as they still have time on the 'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress' Clock. **'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortresses Occur every 10 Waves '- The Player must complete a M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress every 10th Wave (Starting Wave 10).' ' **'Bonus XP Targets ' - M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress Waves 'give the Player a chance to earn Bonus XP by destroying the Bonus XP Targets identified with Bonus Icons above them. However, they are only available for the first 5 minutes of the attack (Timer on screen) at which time any undestroyed bonuses will expire. The Wave XP and any Bonus XP are added together and paid out when the 'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress' is fully destroyed. If the 'M.A.Y.H.E.M. Fortress' is RESET, so are the Bonuses. ---- *'Experiance Point Bonus. ' **'XP Modifier ' - The XP Bonus Modifier, once active will apply a percentage increase ( base on the Level of the Modifier ) to the awarded Experience Point at the completion of every Wave for a limited time. This XP Modifier may be found as part of the Event Box. **'XP Modifier Activation & Increase ' - The XP Bonus Modifier is given at the successful completion of any ATTACK WAVE ( Standard Outposts, Fortresses, Island and Underground ). If more attack waves is completed while the current XP Bonus Modifier is still active then the modifier level is increase unit the maximum level is reached in which case the modifiers expiration clock is reset. **'XP Modifier Level ' - The XP Bonus Modifier has 5 levels : 4%, 8%, 12%, 16% and 20%. The level is increased 4% for each attack done within the an active modifier duration. If the modifier is allowed to expire the level is reset to the beginning and must be re-stacked. **'XP Modifier Duration '- Once obtained the XP Bonus Modifier will last for a duration of 3 hours. If no other attack wave are completed within this time the modifier will expire and the bonus will be returned to zero. If another attack wave is completed in this time the clock will be reset to 3 hours. This could allow a Player, once reached to maintain a 20% bonus for as long as they can continue to play. ------------------------------- ---- *'Ending of a Special Event. ''' A Special Event ends in 1 of 2 ways: *#The[[Definition of Terms| '''Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. *#The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop & Prizes *'Special Event Prizes' **'As the player acquires XP they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the event, choose to spend all or a portion of their XP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Units 'in the 'Event Shop. **Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Units ' excluding the 'Locked Special Event Prizes . **You must enter the base first to access the Event Shop if you on the World Map . *'USE IT OR LOSE IT '- Following the end of the Event: **The Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. **Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. **If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately M.A.Y.H.E.M. Event Base Layouts Wave Notes & Highlights *''Wave 3 - ''First Attack on Underground Event Base . *''Wave 7 - ''First Attack on Island Event Base . *''Wave 10 - ''First Attack on Fortress Base . *''Wave 13 - ''Attack Wave on Standard Outpost . *''Wave 31 -'' Defense Wave with Appearance of a Titan ( Level 4 or less ) States of Repair - Floodgate Command Center Additional Information *''Operation: Floodgate 2 ''is the sequel to the previous Special Event - Operation: Floodgate. *The [[Special Ops|'Special Op - Hand of Go'd]] is able to be used in the Underground Bases despite the restrictions on the usage of air units and missiles. Related Pages *'Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links about Operation: Floodgate 2 *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Event Page. (Official) *Kixeye Forum Thread : Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *1 *2 Resolved Bugs : *1 *2 Forum Discussion Links : *1 Gallery Floodgate-1stPreAnnouncement.jpg|Pre-Event Message 1 Floodgate-EventBaseIcons(MapBack).jpg|Event Base Icons Floodgate-BonusTarget.png|Fortress Bonus XP Target Fortress-Background-Hellstom2.jpg|Fortress Mountain Background Video Navigation Category:Event Category:Hybrid Event